1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure which can replaceablely secure different standards sized fans thereto. The invention relates to a copending application titled xe2x80x9cCOMPUTER ENCLOSURE INCORPORATING MOUNTING APPARATUS FOR DISK DRIVESxe2x80x9d, having the same applicant and the same assignee with the invention.
2. Related Art
A typical contemporary personal computer comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply. Heat is generated by the CPU, and resulting heated air is removed away from the CPU by an adjacent fan driven by the power supply.
However, a single fan does not always effectively dissipate large amounts of heated air generated from modern powerful CPUs. Accordingly, a second fan is often installed at an outside panel of a computer enclosure, to bring cooling air into the enclosure. The second fan is generally attached to the enclosure with screws. This conventionally requires a tool. The attachment procedure is unduly tedious and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small. Furthermore, other components in the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the attachment procedure.
An alternative means of attachment of a fan to a computer enclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,659. A fan holder comprises four lateral spring hooks and two longitudinal spring hooks. The enclosure defines four lateral and two longitudinal slots therein. The hooks respectively extend through the slots of the enclosure and engage with the enclosure. Thus, the fan is fastened to the enclosure.
The fan holder does not require screws. However, the fan holder necessarily occupies extra valuable space in the enclosure. In addition, the fan holder is unstandardized, in that each individual fan holder is designed for a specific computer enclosure having its own particular configuration. Once the fan holder is damaged, it is difficult to find a replacement fan holder that matches the particular computer enclosure.
Furthermore, the fan used with the fan holder generally comes in two standard sizes, 92 mm and 80 mm. Each fan holder is configured for either of these standard sizes. A fan holder configured for the larger standard size fan cannot be used for the smaller standard size fan, and vice versa.
Thus, a computer enclosure with holding means which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which readily and firmly attaches a fan to a panel thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which allows different standard sized fans to be replaceablely secured to a panel thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention for securing a first standard sized fan or a second standard sized fan thereto, comprises a front panel and a drive bracket. The front panel comprises an array of vents defined in a lower portion thereof, a set of first fixing structures corresponding the first standard fan and a set of second fixing structure corresponding the second standard fan around the array of vents. The drive bracket comprises a U-shaped bracket attached to an upper portion of the front panel, and a first and an opposite second side plate attached to the front panel for sandwiching the first or second fan therebetween. The first side plate forms a bridge shaped platform for abutting one side fan of the first or second fan. A tongue is formed from the second side plate by way of stamping, the tongue has a first and second pairs of projections for engaging respectively in apertures defined in the first or second an. The first fan can be attached to the front panel by the first set of fixing structure, the bridge shape platform and the first pair projections of the tongue. The second fan can be attached to the front panel by the second set of fixing structure, the bridge shape platform and the second pair projections of the tongue. Thereby, the two different standards fans can be replaceablely secured to the panel of the computer enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: